Cool Baggage
by Niteflyer
Summary: A fan finds the stolen duffle bag of Grandmaster Sexay and an adventurous night begins!


  
Disclaimers:  
I do not own WWF characters. They belong to WWFE and I have written about them for only fan enjoyment and no profits what so ever. They were returned in good shape. No disrespect intended toward any persons in story. Its all fun!  
COOL BAGGAGE by Pristine A. aka Niteflyer  
  
I had never been to Memphis before. I lived only a couple hours from the popular Tennessee town though. What finally brought me here was baggage, duffle baggage to be exact. I had attended WWF Smackdown in Atlanta the previous night and upon leaving the arena and heading out to my car, I was distracted by several rough-neck types running, carrying various items of clothing. A large duffle bag lay near my car. It was open, shirts and shoes spilling out and among the clothing was a wallet and white goggles.  
  
Sunglasses and braids lay scattered on the pavement and last but not least, a large solid gold pendant of the letter B. This was the baggage of Grandmaster Sexay! Some thugs had stolen it, probably after the jewelery, I decided or just famous memorabillia. I searched for someone, anyone to return it to but I had stayed rather late chatting with friends and trying to catch a glimpse of either Brian or Scotty. I was one of the last spectators to leave. I didn't know where Brian's residence was but I knew Jerry Lawler's well through much research and down right snooping. I decided to make the trip to Tennessee in hopes of maybe meeting Brian at last and doing a good deed in the process. I was going to take the duffle bag to Jerry's home and try to find out where Brian lived. Jerry was home more often than Brian and with the Kat periodically there and minimal security I figured if I didn't get arrested first, I could get my story out and make someone understand what had happened. It was snowing tonight and I invisioned The Kat making snow angels on Jerry's lawn and posing for more photos, trying to reassure myself all was going to be ok. The drive to Memphis seemed to last forever. I managed to arrive safely.  
  
The long driveway was desolate and the silent snow made it more quiet than the whispering icecicles dropping from the trees. A gentle wind rustled across the lawn. The house was dark and I suddenly realized how ridiculous I felt out here in the cold looking like a prowler in my long black trench coat that would have made Edge proud. What was I doing, I thought. After getting spooked by an owl and all too aware of this being a very famous person's home I finally decided to wait until morning and spend the night in a nearby hotel. I turned to go and ran straight into one of Jerry's snowmen, or so I thought! This snowman grunted and fell on a very real posterior! Then a voice complained around the corner of the house. I lay there my bewildered snowman staring back at me, then toward the voice.  
  
"Aww man these are the wrong keys and if I keep messin with that lock the alarms going off. The keys got stolen too! Hey what are you doing out there, this aint the time for a snowball fight man!", A very grumpy Brian Christopher shouted from the darkness. Meanwhile my wild-haired snowman inquired about my business here.  
  
"Who the heck are you and what are you doing here? This is private property! Hey Brian!"  
  
I hurriedly explained myself to a now shivering Scotty2Hotty.  
  
"Scotty?" I asked excitedly, peering through darkness and snow.  
  
"Yeah thats me, now slow down and start over.", he replied. I told him about having the bag and Brian's stuff and he softened his tone, politely helping me up and brushing us off. He said he had thought I was a burgler or someone trying to cause some trouble and adjusted his fluffy ski jacket and his glasses. Brian was getting impatient, this time hurriedly walking toward us.  
  
"Look if you want to play with the Royal snowmen, there'll be plenty of time after we find a way inside the house...", he stopped himself inquiring as to who I was.  
  
"Hello Brian, I believe I can help you get in. I found your bag. Some guys had spilled the contents all over Phillips arena parking lot, braids, jewelery, you name it. I drove up to Memphis to return it to you."  
  
"People said we didn't have fans. Ha, thats what they think. Woo Hoo! Let's get that baggage! And I thought you were out here doing the worm with the King's idiots.", Brian danced around the snowmen.  
  
After inspecting the contents of the bag we realized that the infamous do-rags were all gone along with several GMS jackets, thus giving Brian a continued need to get in Jerry's house.  
  
"Ya see, The Kat sews these things for me once in a while and I know she has extra Grandmaster stuff in the house. There aint nobody home and I need the stuff fast for a house show I'm doing tomorrow. It would take a couple of days to order some more. Darn it! I tell you what, Scotty you and our fan here go find those outside lights and I'll see if this is the right key.", Brian said.  
  
Scotty and I made our way over to some switches, barely able to see one another, let alone some tiny light switches. Scotty mumbled about needing a flashlight as we shivered and tried to stay warm. Then we heard shouting and Brian yelling for someone to get off of him. He was fighting with someone. Scotty ran behind a bush and jumped out, bulldogging the perpetrator face first into the snow. Brian was fixing to punch the man some more when a familiar voice spoke.  
  
"Aww man, I'd know that move anywhere! Scotty, Brian what the... what are you all doing? Get off me!", The bewildered King complained. "I thought you were breaking into my house!"  
  
"Well we sort of were.", Brian said, explaining the events of the evening as a giggling Stacy ran up the driveway to see if Jerry was ok.  
  
"You all come in and have some hot chocolate, you look like you are all freezing.", she said, brushing off Jerry.  
  
I proudly left the cold outside world as I strolled into the warm and cozy home of The King, arm in arm between my two "Cool" heros to share stories by the fire of Wormage and wonder, after all tomorrow was Christmas and I was with Brian and Scotty!  
  



End file.
